ONE LAST
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: Ryota is happy with his life now. he have ayako as her girlfriend and he have a good life now. but what if this good things in his life is gone....what will happen..lets check out and see the other side of ryota...hope to recieve review....


**Maybe you'll find it oc but this was due to lack of sleep…I hope you will review my work and hope you like my story….**

**ONE LAST**

**Another day had gone by, another beautiful and happy day; not knowing it was my last…**

**Last night I had a dream, a very sad, long and painful dream.**

**I dreamed about my life, my self, my friends, my family, and my everything. YOU. My life you may say is a one extraordinary life.**

**It all began when I was born. I was born as dead. I was there lying in the room dead. My parents did not know how to accept the fact that their child, whom my mother carried for 9 agonizing months, is dead. For 15 long minutes I was there lying without any signs of life. My father, who was crying and praying to kami-sama at that moment, trembled when he heard a voice saying "cast out the Angel of Death" he followed what the voice told him not knowing who it was and where it came from. After a few moments they were shocked when they heard a little baby crying, the deafening silence in the room was broken instead; the room was filled with noise coming from the baby boy whom everybody thought was dead. God gave me a new life: even if I was not worth for that second life.**

**My dream went on I dreamed about who I was, and there I found out who I real****ly am. People know me for being a strong type of person, but what they know was wrong. I am a weakling. People always thought I am very calm and that I never encounter any problem or difficulties or facing struggles. But deep inside I was lonely, I felt lonely… how I wish I could cry to someone and release all the pain. But no one was around. Whenever I face problems I always ask kami-sama why give me such a burden? Why did he have to bring me into this wretched world? And it always came to a point when I lose hope: "how I wish I was never brought back into this wretched world!" this world is full of suffering, pain and sadness. I am a grown up man, but deep inside me lays a faith of a child. There I found out that the real me was the child in me.**

**I was in the cemetery all alone. I was wondering why I was there. I was staring on a tombstone, a black tombstone, I did not know why. While on the cemetery I felt that someone was staring around and as I looked around I saw all of my friends looking at me at a distance crying. I was wondering why they were crying, what have I done? While I saw them crying I don't why suddenly all the memories with them came back to me. The sad moments, there are times that we fight but we always see to it that we fix these fights. We had so many happy moments together, even if sometimes we just stay at ones place we always see to it that we will do something fun and unusual. They were my friends and I have always been a true friend to them. I always give even if I do not get anything in return because I believe that it's a must because they were my friends after all. But that was wrong. I found out that in friendship, when you really believe you have true friends it is a two way relationship, you give and you take something in return. I believe they were my TRUE friends. So I approached them and ask them why they were crying, I did not get any answer. Instead one by one they left me while crying and bidding goodbye. I don't know why…**

**Again as I looked around I saw my family, the same thing happened, they were also crying and again as I approached them asked to them why. Still there were no answer, one by one they left me and bid me farewell**

**All alone in the cemetery I cried, prayed and asked God why, what have I done to deserve this? I felt lonely, but while I was crying someone tapped me on the shoulder and as I stood up wondering who it was, I saw you. you were also crying … I wiped off your tears and asked "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" you did not answer but instead like all of them you left me and bidding you goodbye. That was the loneliest I ever felt, why did you go… I lost hope everything and every hope I had is gone because you were gone. You were my everything. Again I asked god why? Why is this happening?**

**At last it was over! I woke up on this dream and still asking God why he gave me such a dream. it was a very wonderful day I cant explain my emotio****ns and my feelings that day. I was very happy because I felt like dying, at last to leave this painful world. I was also very sad because I felt like LEAVING…. Leaving my family, my friends, my life and the most all leaving you; my one true love.**

**Lying on my bed thinking and still asking God why? So it came to a point that I asked god "is it my time? Is it my one last moment with you?" god did not answer me. I thought that maybe it was really my time, my time to die and my time to leave you, so I decided to go to your house and spend my one last moment with you. it was a long walk and still I kept thinking why god did not answer my simple question.**

**As I approached your house I noticed someone was crying on your yard, it was you crying and holding my picture. I wondered why you were crying. So I approached you, tapped you on the shoulder and ask, "are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" you did not answered me. as I was looking at you all our moments together came flashing back to my mind. There I remembered how we met, how we fought each other, how understanding, caring and loving you were, and most of all I remembered how much I love you. So again I approached you and asked, "why are you crying?" for the second time you did not answered me. I wondered what have I done to make you cry like this. I can't remember doing anything to hurt you or make you cry like this.**

**For one last time I approached you, wiped off your tears, and asked, "why are you crying? I want to tell you something: I LOVE YOU and always remember that I will never leave you." and then for a moment you stopped crying and I wondered why? After seconds you started crying again and this time it was different. This times you were the one who was asking: "why did you leave me?"**

**I felt sad and asked god "why now? Why did you take my life now? Why now when I already wanted to stay…." There I realized that I broke my promise to you, god already took me away from you, but he is great God because he gave me this one last chance, this one last moment to be with you to tell you how much I LOVE YOU for the ONE LAST time.**


End file.
